


A Charlie Brown Christmas Tree

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized 6 year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: Already posted on my Yahoo Writing Groups and am sharing it here...++++Stargate SG-1No WarningsDisclaimer: Never owned them and never going to.





	A Charlie Brown Christmas Tree

" _Jesus, Mary and Joseph_ ," muttered Jack. "What is that?"

"I bought it from the man down the street selling Christmas trees," whispered Daniel, glancing back at his red wagon carrying his purchase.

"How much did that schmuck get you for, kiddo?"

"Only a penny." Defiant in the face of adversity, Daniel stubbornly stuck out his chin.

"Not even worth that." Glancing at Teal'c, Jack could only sadly shake his head. The big guy was understandably silent.

"You'll see, Jack! It will be the most beautiful tree ever after I'm done decorating it."

Wanting to ward off a heated exchange, Sam knelt down beside the small boy. "Sure it will, sweetie." Dropping a kiss on top of his white blond hair, she grinned. "Right now it's a diamond in the rough but together we'll make it sparkle."

"It's rough all right," added Jack, with a hard nudge to his side from Teal'c. One look at his large friend's face made Jack swallow the rest of his words. Except he just had to say, "Charlie Brown's tree had more needles on it than this one I'll give it that." As an afterthought he said to Teal'c, "You and I have got a date at the tree farm tomorrow."

"Indeed."

"Charlie Brown?" questioned Daniel in curiosity.

"I'll buy you the dvd, kiddo." Dubiously eyeing the fragle tree, Jack's lips pursed. "Sam, do you even think its branches can hold any ornaments?"

Both Sam and Danny scowled back at him.

Holding his hands up in surrender, Jack was sorry he had said anything.

Taking Daniel's hand, Sam led him out of the room. "Let's go find those decorations."

++++

Late in the evening, after everyone was in bed for Teal'c and Sam were staying overnight to help Jack decorate the house, a small figure stood in front of the little tree.

"I'll make you beautiful and Jack will eat his words." Holding out his small hands, Daniel watched them glow. The shimmering light flowed out from them to encompass the tiny tree. When his worked was finished, Daniel beamed then turned around to head up the stairs back to his room.

++++

Next morning

"Forcryinoutloud! Teal'c! Sam! Get out here!" Having gone immediately into the kitchen to fix breakfast for everyone, Jack hadn't been in the diningroom. Having forgotten his glasses he went to his desk to retrieve them. What he saw next astounded him. Waiting for his friends to join him, Jack walked over to the tree.

"Indeed, young Daniel was correct." His deep voice boomed within the silence of the room. "His tree is beautiful."

"My oh my," exclaimed Sam in surprise. "Daniel really outdid himself this time."

Scratching the back of his head, Jack's mouth worked but no sound emerged until the little guy appeared.

A huge yawn split Daniel's face. Blue eyes bounced from Jack to the tree and back again. "Told you."

"Yes, you did, my little Ancient." Deeply sighing, Jack bent down to pick up his munchkin. "It nearly touches the ceiling now, Danny. Any bigger and it would have gone through the roof."

The Charlie Brown Christmas tree had been transformed into a thing of beauty. It's many ornaments dangled from thick branches. Indeed it did sparkle, much to the delight of everyone. The littlest Ancient had worked his magic and all was right in Daniel's world. Now all he had to do was make sure Santa Claus knew where to find him.

The End


End file.
